


The King Shall Rise Again

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, (if only...), Crowley's return, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this...., Set in Season 15, author just misses Crowley and wants him back, canon-divergent, spoilers if you've not watched passed the end of season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Jack brings Crowley back.
Kudos: 13





	The King Shall Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I just _really_ miss Crowley, and want him back. Unfortunately that's unlikely to happen, so I've decided to go ahead and write a fix-it fic of sorts set in season 15 where Jack brings Crowley back.
> 
> So... enjoy!
> 
> _also posted onto my Wattpad account; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing in my Supernatural one-shots book_

Darkness…. Nothing but darkness surrounds him as soon as he opens his eyes. There's no light, no nothing. Just… _darkness._

He gets up, and looks around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He can't even tell where the ground begins and the walls - are they walls? - end. There's just... nothing, only blackness. Complete darkness.

It's all just… _empty_.

"Bollocks." He sighs.

He knows where he is, and what caused him to be in this place. He sacrificed himself for the Winchester's in apocalypse world, and now he's _dead_ dead in the empty. The place where every angel and demon goes to after they die.

He hadn't thought it would be like this though, he hadn't much of an idea of what ending up here would be like actually. There's no stories of this place. He just knew of its existence, and that he'd end up here if he was to die or permanently.

And of course his permanent death is as a sacrifice to the Winchesters. Those beautiful - moronic - hunks of flannel…. He just hopes that his sacrifice worked, and that he didn't die for nothing….

Wandering around the vast empty space, he finds nothing. Absolutely nothing. And in a way, he finds it rather peaceful. No longer does he have to worry about ruling hell and everything that comes with it. All he can do now, is rest and not have to worry about a thing.

Of course, that should be what's happening right now. Instead he's awake and wandering round the emptiness. Which he didn't think he should be doing, but he is, and he's not sure why.

That is… until he hears someone calling his name….

He turns, finding a boy standing behind him. A boy who he's never seen before.

"Hello, Crowley." The boy says, smiling as he waves at him.

Crowley narrows his eyes at him, confused on where the hell the boy came from, and who he is. And why does he look strangely similar to Castiel?

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Jack." The boy - Jack - says. "Jack Kline. I think you knew my mother, Kelly Kline."

 _Kelly Kline_ ? Yes, he knew her, albeit vaguely. The woman Lucifer knocked up, and _this_ is the son of Lucifer? _This_ is the Nephilim? In that case, why does he look more like Castiel than Lucifer?

" _Kline_ ?" He asks. "You mean _you're_ supposed to be Lucifer's kid?"

"Yes." Jack nods. "Though I prefer to call the Winchesters and Castiel my fathers."

Crowley doesn't find that much of a surprise that the Winchester's have managed to get their claws hooked into the son of Lucifer. Though it would be better than the alternative he guesses.

But just looking at the kid right now… he doesn't appear like he'd be Lucifer's blood. He seems too… sweet?

"So that's why you look more like feathers?" He asks.

"I chose to look like Castiel before I was born." Jack says, smiling a little. "He helped my mother."

Nodding, Crowley huffs out a laugh. He remembers that Castiel had gone off with Kelly, protecting her and her unborn child cause she believed he would do good, and somehow Castiel believed it too. Judging by the fact the kid is standing here right now, they were right?

"So, any reason as to why you're here right now?" He asks. "You're not dead are you?"

He's not sure how powerful this kid is. Nor does he know how much time has passed since his sacrifice for the Winchesters, so he's got no idea on how much time the kid has spent figuring out his powers, and just how strong he is.

"I'm not dead." Jack says. "But I've been working with death and the Shadow of the Empty." He explains. "And… the Winchesters have spoken about you before. They miss you."

He's working with death and the Shadow of the Empty? Why the hell the kid is working with them, Crowley has no idea. Nor does he even know who or what the hell the Shadow of the Empty even is.

Though he has his doubts that the Winchester's actually miss him. And he doubts that what they've spoken about him is anything friendly. While he considered the Winchesters as his friends, he's not sure they considered him the same.

"I doubt they really do." He says. "There's a pattern with them where once someone stops being useful to them, they end up dead. The only exception I've seen to that is Castiel, but I suspect there's reasons for that."

He has his suspicions on why Castiel seemed to be the only exception, but he's never managed to confirm or deny them. It wouldn't surprise him if his suspicions end up being true.

"They do miss you, Crowley." Jack says. "At least it's implied they do judging by the way they talk about you."

Crowley shakes his head, finding that hard to believe. Why would they miss him? They've tried to kill him many times. But then he's tried to kill them many times too.

But they miss him? That sounds incredibly unlikely….

"You haven't answered my question on why you're here." He says.

Jack nods. "We need your help." He says. "And I've come to bring you back. The Winchesters don't know I'm here."

"Bring me back?" Crowley asks. "I thought coming back from the dead was only reserved for the Winchesters and Castiel?"

"Like I said, I'm working with Death and the Shadow." Jack says. "We can bring you back. We need your help in fighting this new threat."

Sighing, Crowley shakes his head. They need his help to defeat this new threat. Just what mess have the Winchesters gotten themselves into now?

"What's this new threat they've got themselves dealing with?" He asks.

"God." Jack says. "We're up against God."

" _God_?" Crowley asks. "I've met God. Why are the Winchesters fighting against him? I thought he was on their side?"

Just what have the Winchesters done to piss off God?

"He was never on their side." Jack says. "For all their lives, God has been using Sam and Dean. Apparently they're his favourite TV show, and now it's not ending the way he wants it to, so he's ending it." He explains. "He's already destroyed multiple alternate universes. And he's saving ours for last. We need your help in stopping him."

Oddly, hearing this Crowley doesn't find it all surprising. Maybe it's just because he's a demon, but he did find something a little off putting about Chuck… God… when he showed up to help them take down Amara.

"And how do you suppose I'll be of help in defeating God?" He asks. " _How_ do you even defeat him?"

"I don't know." Jack admits. "But we need all the help we can get."

"I don't control all of hell anymore." Crowley says. "After my death, I no longer was King. I have no control over any of the demons there. Not to mention not every demon was a fan of me."

He doubts that he'll be able to just return to bring King of Hell just like that if he does agree for the kid to bring him back. Hell will already have a new king right now, and no way will they give up the throne willingly just so he can have it back.

"The new Queen of Hell is already on our side." Jack says. "She's already pledged her allegiance to help us."

 _Queen_ of Hell? Crowley raised an eyebrow at that. There is a Queen of Hell now, not a King. Now he's rather curious to hear who his successor is…. Though he would've thought it would be a new King, not a Queen.

"Hell has a Queen now?" He asks. "Who?"

He's not sure of any demon in hell that would've become the new ruler and actually pledge their allegiance with the Winchesters. He can't think of anyone there that would.

"Rowena is Queen of Hell now." Jack says. "She died not long ago, and took the throne for herself."

" _Rowena_?" Crowley asks. "She is now Queen of Hell?"

In a way that doesn't quite surprise him. Of course once his mother dies she'd attempt to take the throne for herself. That sounds exactly like her. Though he's a little surprised she actually succeeded in taking the throne.

"Yes, she is." Jack says. 

Crowley huffs out a laugh. "Of course she is…" He says. "Mother always had a desire to rule after she found out I was the King."

Although he's not sure how he feels about his mother now ruling hell. Could be a better alternative than Lucifer ruling hell he supposes….

"So, will you help us?" Jack asks.

He's quiet for a while, thinking over his options. He doesn't think there's much he can do in helping the Winchesters to defeat God, but what does he have to lose? He's already died for the Winchesters once, what's the harm in dying for them a second time?

Though he would prefer to just stay here and rest for the remainder of eternity. But if what the kid says is true and that God is destroying everything, then that likely includes the Empty, and what of the angels and demons at rest in here?

"Yes, okay." He says. "I'll help. Not sure what I can do to help though."

"Good." Jack smiles, walking closer to Crowley. "You'll find Sam and Dean in the bunker."

Crowley looks at him, confused as Jack let's a hand on his shoulder. "You're not coming with?"

"I'll be there soon." Jack assures him. "There's someone else I need to wake up first."

Crowley doesn't get another word in, as Jack's eyes begin to glow gold, and a bright light shines all around them. Then everything turns to black.

**********

He wakes again in the middle of a field, with no indication of where he is. Hopefully the kid, Jack, sent him somewhere close to the Winchester's bunker, but either way it won't take him long to get there.

Though it's highly likely that the Winchesters have got up warding against demons from entering the bunker, so he won't just be able to zap himself into the bunker. He'll have to wait outside for one of them to open the door and let him in.

So he gets up and zaps himself to the Winchesters bunker. And as he finds himself outside the bunker, his assumption is correct, and that the Winchesters have put up more warding against demons.

Which means he's going to have to wait for one of them to open the door for him, and let him inside. He just hopes that they're home and not out on a hunt.

He knocks on the door, loud enough in an attempt to get their attention. Although, he's not sure that they'll actually be able to hear him…. He's pretty sure that the bunker is soundproof, so they may not be able to hear him.

Digging around in his pockets, he fishes out his phone and sends a text to Dean, telling him to open the door.

Inside the bunker, Sam and Dean are seated at the table in the library, noises buried in books as they search for anything that could be of use in defeating Chuck… God… whatever the dick wants to be called.

So far they've got no clue on how to defeat him, and all that they've tried so far has been a bust. Nothing has managed to work, and they're beginning to think that there may not be a way to defeat him for good. Or if there is, then Chuck would have it hidden somewhere where no one will be able to find it. And whatever it is, is surely not going to be hidden away in the bunker.

For all the bunker's extensive library on supernatural lore, it's very likely that it'd have nothing on how to defeat God.

"Anything?" Dean asks, not looking up from the book he's reading through.

"Nothing." Sam sighs.

Sighing, Dean slams the book shut. "We've read through every book here about ten times over, and there's nothing." He says. "I don't think Chuck would hide the information on how to defeat him in plain sight right where we'd be able to find it."

"But what if he has?" Sam asks. "Maybe what we're trying to find _is_ in plain sight."

" _Why_ would he put it in plain sight?" Dean asks. "I'd think he'd want to keep that information hidden far away from us somewhere we'd never find it."

"Well, sometimes the hardest things to find are hiding right in plain sight." Sam says. "Maybe if there is a way to defeat him, he wants us to think it's impossible to find, just to throw us off."

It could very well be a possibility. Hiding it away in plain sight to throw them off. Of course, that's only _if_ there's a way to defeat him, and they are as hell hope there is a way.

But if they successfully defeat him, what sort of consequence will they have to face afterwards? If they make it out alive afterwards?

"Maybe." Dean sighs, grabbing his phone from next to him.

"Any word from Cas or Jack yet?" Sam asks.

Dean shakes his head. "No, nothing yet."

He frowns as a text notification pops up on his phone, and confusion crosses his face as he sees the number the text is coming from. He opens the text, finding that all it reads is; _"open your door, squirrel."_ And the number used to send the text is just simply, 666.

"What is it?" Sam asks, noticing Dean's confusion. "Is it Cas or Jack?"

Dean shakes his head. "No…" He holds up his phone for Sam to read it.

"Isn't that... _Crowley's_ number?" Sam asks, just as confused as Dean. "Unless Rowena is now using it?"

"Has Rowena - or anyone for that matter - ever called me _squirrel_?" Dean asks. "That's Crowley's thing."

Crowley is the only one to have ever callen him squirrel. And the only one he knows of who's used the number 666 when it comes to texting. But it can't be Crowley… they saw him die three years ago in apocalypse world.

Unless he managed to fake his death. Wouldn't be the first time after all. But if that's the case, then why wait three years to come to them?

"But, Crowley's dead." Sam says. "We _saw_ him die."

Dean gets up. "Maybe he's not really dead." He says. "Wouldn't be the first time he's faked his death." He looks off towards the bunkers door. "I'm gonna go check it out just in case."

He grabs one of the guns hidden under the table, before he's making his way out to the door, Sam following behind him carrying a gun of his own. They don't don't know what to expect when they open the door, but whatever it may be, they'll be at least somewhat ready to shoot at it, even if it won't kill them.

With their guns raised, Dean slowly opens the door, expecting to find that all this is some joke. Crowley's dead. They saw him die, so this must be some joke or a trap, _right?_

Though as soon as the door is open, they find no such joke, but a very much alive Crowley.

" _Crowley_ ?" Sam asks, as he and Dean lower their guns, as they find the former King of Hell standing in front of them, clearly _not_ dead.

Dean just stares at him. He's at a complete loss for words. Crowley should be _dead_ dead. Not standing here in front of them now.

"Hello, boys." Crowley says. "Long time no see."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to possibly writing a part two to this if anyone is interested, and if I can figure out what to write for it. But for the time being, I think it's fine as it is.


End file.
